An Autobot Secret
by MusicalPrime
Summary: She seemed like an ordinary human. They were told she was homeless and didn't know her parents. The autobots knew something was different when they first met her. The secret she holds may change their lives forever as they know it. Sequel up. Will be rewritten in the near future. Jazz/OC
1. The Beginning

I walked through the forest, waiting for the time to be right to return. Ha, would they even take me back? After all, I am just a human, not in my true form. Not many people know about them. I know. I heard a crash and trees falling. I ran as fast as I could towards the sound, I'm no autobot, but I can run fast.

Through the trees I could see metal. My heart fluttered and when I got near the open meadow I stopped and hid behind a tree. Sap was getting caught in my long, black hair but I didn't care. I peeked around the tree and saw Bumble Bee fighting a decepticon, and the decepticon was winning.

The decepticon was on top of Bee and was about to shoot when I grabbed the biggest rock I could carry and threw it at the decepticons head. Both looked over at me but Bee took the chance and shot the decepticon in the head. It fell over with a loud _thump!_

I ran up without thinking and said "Bee, are you okay?" he stared at me confused. That's when I realized that no human besides the government know about him. Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Jazz ran up.

"Bumble Bee, who is this?" Optimus said with a confused and worried tone. Bee shrugged and explained using a radio what happened. Optimus turned to me and said, "Who are you?"

"My name is…Sarah." I said. That's my human name.

"How do you know who Bee is?" I closed my mouth and crossed my arms showing I didn't want to answer that.

"Where do you live? Shouldn't you be at home?" Jazz said.

"I'm homeless."

"Where are your parents?" Optimus asked. Should I say they're dead? Or that I haven't seen them in years? I decided on the second one. They looked at each other then they transformed. Optimus said, "Go with Bee."

I got into Bee's car form and we drove away after hearing Optimus' voice say, "Autobots roll out." We drove for a few hours and I talked with Bee. How long has it been since I've seen him? We drove up to a big white building and went inside. When I got out of Bee they transformed and introduced themselves.

"What are we going to do with the human?" Ironhide said. I crossed my arms.

"I have a name you know, Ironhide." I said.

"Don't push it." I rolled my eyes.

"You can stay here until you find your parents again." Optimus said. That wasn't surprising. He's always been the kind of person to show kindness, one of the many reasons why he's a Prime.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ironhide said.

"Would you like to stay?" Optimus said, ignoring Ironhide. I smiled and nodded.

So this is my first story! What's Sarah's secret? Keep reading to find out!


	2. A Secret Unveiled

I was talking to Sam when I almost got stepped on by Jazz. I jumped out of the way and said "Jak gvan ghet!" Sam and Jazz looked at me surprised.

"What language is that?" Sam said.

"Sarah, how do you know that language?" Jazz said, sounding suspicious.

"I don't know what you mean that's uh, German." I stammered.

"Sure," he said and walked away. Sam looked at me like I was crazy.

"That's German?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

Later Jazz asked to speak with me alone. We went into a room and he said, "Optimus wants to know how you are able to speak the language of the dragons." Scrap, my cover's blown.

"He sent you to find out didn't he?" I said.

"Yes, now don't change the subject. How are you able to speak that language?" I bit my lip and backed up a little bit.

"Swear you will not tell anybody, especially Bee. They will find out soon enough, but not right now. I guess I should tell somebody."

"Sarah-"

"Promise?" he sighed.

"I promise."

"My name is not Sarah, and I am no human." I backed up and started to glow. He looked shocked as I turned into a silver dragon, a little shorter than Ratchet.

"Who are you?" I stared at him with my electric blue eyes.

"Surely, Jazz, you don't need to ask that."

"Shzarah, you're alive?" he said in complete astonishment.

"Yes, I had to run away, I couldn't let you guys be in danger. Do not tell Bee or Optimus or anyone for that matter." I turned back human.

"I can't believe you're back!" he said, sounding excited. "I won't tell, your secret's safe with me. But when will you tell them? You are Bee's guardian after all."

"When the time is right, it isn't now." He sighed.

"All right but why did you decide to tell me instead of lie?"

"Because ever since we met back on Cybertron I've felt like I could always trust you no matter what."

"I never knew that."

"That doesn't mean it's not true."

"I guess. I think I should go tell Optimus that it was a misunderstanding and I hadn't heard you right."

"Thanks." And we left the room. Jazz went to find Optimus and I found Mikaela and talked to her.  
>_<p>

Didn't expect that huh? Will Bee find out that his long lost guardian is really Sarah in another form? Review if you like!


	3. The Return of Shzarah

Sam was at school (I had told the autobots that I had already graduated) so I was the only "human" at the base when news of a decepticon attack in a deserted area reached us. Optimus didn't want me to be left behind but I would be in danger if I went.

"Just let me come with I'll be fine." I said.

"Absolutely not! A battle field is no place for children!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"I'm not a kid Ratchet. I'm older than Sam."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Ratchet she can go, it's only a few decepticons, I'm sure we can handle keeping her safe if we drop her off where they can't see her." Jazz said. Optimus talked to Ironhide and Ratchet for a few minutes while Jazz, Bee, and I just stood there waiting for an answer. Finally they said I could go. I went with Jazz and we drove off.

"If we need you, will you transform into a dragon?" he asked once we made sure the others couldn't hear him.

"Of course, that'd be the best time to do so." I said glancing out the window at Bee. If anything happened to him I'd be dead. Literally.

"We're here, there's a building nearby which would be safe to watch from."

"Okay I'll go there." I got out and ran to the building, dodging the looks from decepticons who were a mere 100 yards from me. I got inside the abandoned gas station and watched outside the window. I saw someone I thought I'd never see again. Soundwave.

"Oh great just what I needed." I mumbled to myself. I snuck out the back exit and watched from outside. More decepticons showed up and it was starting to look like we may lose the battle. Or even the war. Jazz and Bee were the closest to me so I threw a rock at Jazz's foot to get his attention. He turned and I nodded. Jazz walked over and kneeled down.

"It's time?" he said.

"Yes now you and Bee stand shoulder to shoulder and when I yell 'now!' you jump apart quickly." I said.

"Why?"

"So the decepticons don't see my human form. Pass the information to Bee." When he did Bee looked confused but agreed. I went back a couple yards and ran and transformed (their backs to me) and jumped and yelled "Now!" they moved apart as planned and I slammed against Soundwave, knocking him to the ground.

I heard gasps all around me and I quietly growled, "Remember me, 'con?" he threw me off of him and slammed me into the building. I yelled, "Are you guys just going to stand there and gawk like idiots or help me fight?" Jazz ran up with Bee and they yanked Soundwave off of me.

The decepticons were in such a state of shock that Soundwave made everyone retreat. I looked at the autobots who looked shocked.

"I know you may think this is shocking but it's me. I'm Shzarah." I said.

"You're alive?" Ratchet said.

"Never better," I said. Bee walked up and hugged my long neck. I laughed, "I think someone's happy to see me." Bee backed up a little embarrassed.

"Jazz, did you know about this?" Optimus asked.

"Maybe," Jazz said

"I made him swear not to tell anyone. It was never the right time to tell you and to be honest, I didn't know how." I said.

"We'll talk more about this back at the base." Optimus said. I turned human and they transformed and Bee's door opened so I got in and we headed back to base.  
>_<p>

Didn't expect that did you? And what's going on with Soundwave? Review! Fave! Whatever! (BTW this is my first fanfic so go easy on me)


	4. Secrets Withheld

When we got back to the base I was swarmed with questions. None of them were easy.

"Why did you leave?" Optimus said.

"Because…I'm sorry but I can't tell you." I said.

"Why not?" Ironhide said.

"It's personal and something that I don't want to bother you with."

"Why did you come here?" Ratchet asked.

"Because I knew I had a human form and that it'd be useful here." After about an hour they seemed to be done asking questions, until Bee asked, "Why are you my guardian in the first place?" all optics were on me.

"Bee you're not ready yet." I said.

"What do you mean 'not ready yet'?" Ironhide asked.

"Trust me, none of you can know about this. Now if you excuse me," I said then stormed out of the room. I leaned against the wall in a corner so no one could see me. I closed my eyes and kept wishing that they wouldn't find me. I heard Jazz walk in.

"Shzarah, are you in here?" he said. I didn't answer and just stood there hoping he wouldn't see me. He scanned the room and found me. "Shzarah come out I found you."

"Leave me alone." I growled.

"We're not sparklings back on Cybertron anymore so stop acting like one."

"I was never a sparkling, remember? I'm a dragon, not an autobot." He activated his holoform and walked up to me. Scrap I forgot they had those. I expected him to grab my wrist and pull me out forcefully but he never did. He came up (his bipedal form is against a wall) to me.

"I know but you still need to come out." He said gently. Primus when was the last time I've heard him speak so gentle? Heck, when has he ever spoken gently?

"Jazz-" I started but he pulled me into a hug.

"Please come out?" he whispered. How long has it been since we've been so close? It must've been eons at the least. I backed away.

"Jazz, what was that all about?" I'm in shock. Nothing like that has ever happened. Now he looks embarrassed.

"Sorry, I guess it's just been hard lately. Especially now that you're back." He said sheepishly. He deactivated his holoform then left before I could say anything else. Primus help me! None of this makes any sense!

* * *

><p>What's going on between Jazz and Shzarah? Any ideas for how Shzarah looks?<p> 


	5. The Ultimate Sacrifice

It was an immense battle. Megatron has returned and all we can do is fight. I flew high above the city, ready for any aerial attack that may occur. That's when I saw Jazz being carried forcefully by Megatron to the top of a building. I growled to myself and flew as quickly as I could towards them. I heard Jazz say "Do you want a piece of me?"

"No I want two-" was all Megatron could say before I grabbed Jazz and flew off. I must've caught Megatron off guard because I had no problem getting Jazz. He proved to be too heavy for me and we started to fall little by little.

"Shzarah drop me on that building before we fall!" I did and he rolled as he landed and started to shoot at Barricade who was close by. When the decepticons retreated Jazz was nowhere to be seen. I flew around looking for him when I saw him jump onto the wing of Starscreams jet form.

"Jazz don't!" I yelled, but it was too late. Starscream was flying towards a broken bridge. When I tried to fly after them I was almost shot out of the sky so I turned human and ran. Apparently the others saw too because I could hear them in the distance running.

It's a funny thing how you could go from loving someone, to losing them in a battle. I jumped over rubble and thought back to Cybertron. How we'd always hang out when we weren't fighting the decepticons. I miss the good old days when we didn't have to worry about the war, I mean I'm only a century older than Bee and Jazz is a little older than me. I had memories of us getting into trouble by pranking some of the older 'bots. I remember all the times Ironhide or Ratchet yelled at me but Jazz stood up for me.

When I got to the bridge I was just in time to see Jazz fall into the ocean. I froze and the others gasped.

"He's not going to be able to get back up," Ratchet said with worry and sorrow filling his voice.

"We can't let him stay down there and suffer!" Ironhide said angrily.

"Eventually he'll go into stasis, then he won't feel anything." Ratchet said quietly. Before anyone could stop me I did the only thing I could to save Jazz. I ran passed them, still in human form, and jumped off the bridge.

"No!" I heard them yell. I ignored them then turned into dragon form and dove into the water. Am I stupid? Dragons and water don't mix! I found him trying to swim up but couldn't. I reached out, sinking myself, and grabbed him by the forearm. My wings helped me as I helped him swim up. He was starting to go into stasis, I could tell. When we reached the surface a hand reached down and grabbed Jazz. I looked up to see Optimus pulling up Jazz. I couldn't get out of the water by flying so Ratchet helped me. That's when the weakness set in.

I was on the bridge and Ratchet went to help Jazz. I started to gasp as I coughed up water. Bee ran up to me as I was about to fall over. He caught me and helped me kneel down. Sam and Mikaela (by the way Ratchet had already fixed Bee's legs so he's okay!) ran up.

"What's wrong with Shzarah?" Sam said. Ratchet turned and had an expression that sent chills down my spine.

"Shzarah," he exclaimed. "You swallowed water? Scrap Optimus help Jazz!" he ran over to me.

"I," I gasped coughing up more water, "I'm fine, just give me a minute."

"Are you crazy? Your flame might go out!" Ratchet growled.

"What's a flame for a dragon?" Mikaela asked. She sounded worried.

"It's like our spark, if her flame goes out, she dies." Optimus said.

"And water puts out fire," Sam said, his voice was filled with dread. Bee made a whinny noise.

"I'll be fine," I gasped again. Scrap no I won't! As everything started to go black I could hear them talking.

"Shzarah, come on Shzarah stay with me." Ratchet said.

"What's wrong? What happened to Shzarah?" I could hear Jazz say as he was trying to get to me. That's when I went unconscious.

* * *

><p>Is Shzarah going to be alright? Oh yeah I know, but you're going to have to read on to find out ;)<p> 


	6. Health Restored

Jazz's POV

I struggled to get to Shzarah. Bee and Ironhide held me back as Ratchet and Optimus tried to wake her up. That's when I realized that _she_ was the one who dove down to save me. She gave up her life for me.

"Are you mad? Stay put Jazz! Optimus is going to carry her back to base!" Ironhide said.

"Autobots, I'm going to carry Shzarah while you drive on ahead." Optimus announced. I had no choice but to transform and drive away with them.

Of course we got there before Optimus since he was carrying her. When he came in he gently set her down on the ground. I heard her moan, a sheer sign that she was still alive. I saw her eyes open slightly and glance up at me.

Shzarah's POV

I opened my eyes and my vision was blurred but I could still make out Jazz. I hurt all over.

"Optimus there's nothing I can do except have her rest. She'll regain her strength and be fine in a week or so." Ratchet said.

"I understand. Shzarah if you can hear us, make some kind of sound." Optimus said. I barely managed another moan. He said, "We're going to move you somewhere safer, okay?"

I felt Ratchet and Optimus gently lift me and move me into a different room. Scrap I'm too weak to do anything except lay here and moan. I coughed up a little water. Great I can do that too. Why did I save him? I mean, he was stupid enough to attack Starscream like that. Optimus might yell at him later for that if he hadn't already.

I curled up as soon I was able to move a little so my tail was touching the end of my snout. I heard someone come in. I didn't bother looking up because I thought it was just Ratchet checking on me.

"Shzarah, are you awake?" Jazz quietly said. I painfully turned my head to face him. He said, "Can you talk?" I shook my head no slightly. He looked upset. He kneeled down and petted my head a little.

"I'm sorry, Shzarah." He said, "I was being stupid and decided to attack Starscream. I never wanted to put you in harm's way." If dragons could cry, we can't because it'd put out our flame, I would've right then and there. Not just because of the pain, but that he apologized and was actually worried about me.

He talked to me for a while, giving me updates on what I've missed. He told me that Bee's also really worried, even though Ratchet said that he shouldn't. Also, there are a couple more autobots at the base. It turns out that the twins were here. I think their names are Mudflap and Skids. Oh yes, now I remember. They're the trouble makers of the autobots. Ratchet refuses to let them in here because of my state. I wonder if they even know I'm here.

After a week I was able to leave the room, but still unable to change back into my human form. I was lying down in the main hanger talking to the twins, who were excited to know I was back, when a lady walked into the base. I was about to fall asleep, she was talking to the twins now asking where Optimus was, when she saw me and screamed.

"Shut up, human." I groaned. The twins started laughing. Optimus came in confused.

"Who screamed?" he asked.

"What is that?" she exclaimed pointing at me. Ratchet came in.

"That's a dragon if it isn't already obvious enough, and a sick one at that." Ratchet grumbled.

"Get it out of here!" she screeched. I painfully stood up.

"Now listen here, I have no clue who you are, but what gives you the right to kick me out?" I growled.

"I'm Ms. Mearing, Director of National Intelligence." She stated.

"Shzarah, will you and the twins leave the room while I talk to her?" Optimus said. We left and I could tell she was still scared of me.

* * *

><p>So I don't remember much of the 2nd movie so I'll be skipping alot in the next chapter or 2. Sorry!<p> 


	7. Bee Yourself

It was a few weeks after Sam's and Mikaela's graduation. I didn't go but Bee did. I stayed at the base and hung out with Jazz. I was better and I was in human form. Ratchet came in and looked worried.

"Shzarah," he said. "We're getting a message. It's from _your_ parents." I could tell I was turning pale.

"What?" I gasped. We watched the video message. My mom, a black dragon, demanded that I tell Bee why. My dad, a white dragon, almost gave it away. After the message ended I stared at the screen.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked.

"Optimus and that's it." Ratchet said.

"I need everyone here! _Now!_" I said. Ratchet and Jazz looked surprised at my sudden change in character.

"Bee's still at the graduation ceremony." Jazz said. I growled.

"When will he be back?"

"Anytime now, I'll com him." Ratchet said. After a minute of talking he said, "They're about to leave. He needs to drop Sam off at his house first though."

"Good, I'd rather not have humans here. They'd get the wrong idea." I said.

"What do you mean?" Jazz said.

"You'll find out. Ratchet; tell everyone to meet in the main hanger in 5 minutes." I said. Finally everyone was together in the main hanger. I was in dragon form lying on the ground.

"Shzarah, why did you call everyone together?" Optimus said.

"Today a message was received from my parents," I began. "They're demanding that I reveal the truth about Bee." They looked at each other for a second then turned to me.

"Tell us everything." Optimus said.

"Let me first say that this is hard for me to say, even harder for you to hear. There's a decepticon among us; and he's standing right there." And I pointed to Bee. Ironhide got angry.

"What do you mean he's a decepticon? Do you even know him?"

"Ironhide, I've known him longer and better than you; any of you! Bee's brother-"

"Brother?" everyone said together.

"Yes, Bee has a twin. As I was saying, his brother chose the side of the decepticons. He was too high up in ranks to leave Megatron's side. Bee, on the other hand, was still young and hadn't chosen a side. He didn't want Bee to choose the wrong side. So he asked me to take Bee and become his guardian. You know, to make sure he chose your side. He wiped Bee's memories because he didn't want Bee to refuse or anyone to find out." I looked up at Bee who looked surprised and smiled, "He's still alive. He still wants you safe. Every time you fight decepticons, instead of him becoming angry, he was relieved."

"Who's his brother?" Jazz said.

"It's up to Bee if he wants to know or not." I said. Bee nodded, he wanted to know.

"Your brother is none other than Soundwave." I said. The silence was deafening.

* * *

><p>Soundwave: the mute, faceless decepticon on Transformes Prime, and the decepticon who almost kills Bee in Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Review! I want to know what you think!<p> 


	8. Shzarah's History

Bee was in utter shock to say the least. He didn't say anything just looked down. The tension in the room was almost tangible.

"What?" Jazz said, barely over a whisper.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you at first. I didn't know how you would react." I said.

"There's one question that I'm sure everyone is wondering," Optimus said. "Why did Soundwave choose _you_ to become Bee's guardian?" I looked down. I couldn't look any of them in the eye anymore.

"Let me finish explaining to you before you judge me. It's a long story." I said, my voice was so small I thought they might not have heard me.

"Go ahead." Optimus said encouragingly.

"I am Soundwave's loyal servant. I was back on Cybertron, and still am here on Earth." They stared at me like I was a _freak._ That's when Ironhide made a yell of rage and ran at me. In self-defense when he got near me I flew up a little and shoved down on his chest. He fell with a loud crash and a groan; I was on top of him.

"You traitor!" he yelled.

"You didn't let me finish! Now if I let you up, will you stand over there until I'm done?" he groaned but agreed. I got off of him and he stood up and walked over to Optimus.

"Before I started to serve Soundwave I was back on my home planet. I was still very young but my mentor had taught me many things. I was becoming strong, after all, he was the greatest dragon." I kind of smiled as I remembered him. "But when he died Soundwave knew I was vulnerable yet strong. He kidnapped me from my home and took me to Cybertron."

"You and your mentor were close, weren't you?" Jazz said. I nodded.

"Of course, he basically raised me." I said.

"Did you love him?" Skids asked. Oh Skids, of course you had to say that. I smiled a little more.

"Of course," I said. Jazz looked upset. "He was my brother after all." The silence is back.

"Your brother?" Optimus said. He seemed a little surprised.

"Yeah, I never talk about him because he was murdered. It's too hard to even think about him."

"Do you want to finish later?" Optimus said. He must be worried about my feelings.

"No, I'm fine. So I was kidnapped by Soundwave, but the funny thing is, he hid me from the others. No one knew about me. He told me I only had one job: make sure Bee was unseen and safe. Bee, you were close to Soundwave. It _hurt_ you, and him, that he couldn't be with you as much. After a few hundred years I had been training you. Soundwave knew in his spark that you needed to choose a side soon, and he didn't want you to live the life he has. Megatron never knew about you so he sent you and me to the autobots. Sentinel Prime was the leader at the time. He agreed to take Bee into the autobots. At first we couldn't talk you into leaving Soundwave. He gave you something to remember him by. You still have it. You just don't remember." I said. Bee _ran_ out of the room. I stood up. "Bee, wait!" I yelled. I started to stand up and go after him but Optimus put a hand on my shoulder.

"Give him some time to be alone. It's a lot to take in." he said.

* * *

><p>Review please! I want to know what you think!<p> 


	9. The Truth About Soundwave

When Bee left I decided to take action.

"I need your help," I said suddenly and they all turned to me.

"With what?" Ironhide said suspiciously.

"I need to get in contact with Soundwave; immediately."

"Why?" Optimus said.

"When Bee and I left for the autobots Soundwave made me swear to report to him when I revealed the truth."

"Why not pretend that Bee still doesn't know?" Ironhide said. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"He's still my master, I have to follow orders and not lie to him." I said coldly.

"Shzarah I'm impressed with your loyalty towards Soundwave but how? If any of us gets on the Nemesis we'd get caught." Optimus said.

"I just need help tracking them, after that it'll be just me. Oh, and those weren't my parents on the message. That was Soundwave faking it so you would still show it to me." I said and left the room. I started to have flashbacks of Cybertron. That's when I realized who Soundwave _really_ was. He never laid a hand on me. If I disobeyed I was lectured, but he never hurt me. He loved Bee, that's been obvious all along but I'm now starting to realize what he actually gave up. Jazz came in and put a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened between you and Soundwave?" he asked protectively.

"He…he was kind. I never really thought about it until now. He never laid a hand on me. Whenever I disobeyed I was lectured, but was never physically hurt. You may not understand this because you don't have a brother, but Soundwave sacrificed so much to keep Bee and I safe." I said.

"I thought he hurt you when he took you from your home?" he said a little confused.

"I was still heartbroken after the death of my brother. Soundwave didn't have much of a problem taking me. He promised that no one would hurt me if I came with him; he still kidnapped me though because I refused."

"Are you scared?" the question came out of nowhere.

"Yes," I said choking on the word. I'm not scared for myself though. I'm scared for Bee and Soundwave.

"Don't be, I'm here for you. I was confused and hurt at first when you said you were Soundwave's servant, but now that doesn't matter. I'll support you no matter what." His voice was gentle again. The words were so soft I could hardly hear them.

"Thanks Jazz, at least someone is."

"You heard Optimus; he was impressed by your loyalty. He's wanting this to be resolved too I bet."

"I guess," I murmured.

"You're not going into that base alone," he said. "Because I'm going with you." I turned and looked into his glowing blue optics.

"I have to do this alone. Soundwave will make everyone leave me alone because he needs me, but you're an enemy to him. He wouldn't care if you were destroyed."

"Shzarah-"

"No Jazz, I must do this alone." I leaned my head down and placed my forehead against his (1). Ratchet came in looking at something.

"We found out their coordinates-BY THE ALLSPARK!" he didn't expect Jazz and I to be this close and with the whole forehead thing. He turned and said, "I'll tell you later meet me outside when you're, uh, finished." And left. Jazz and I looked at each other and started to laugh at Ratchet's reaction.

* * *

><p>(1) In Cybertronian when 2 people put their foreheads together it's a kiss. No wonder Ratchet flipped out<p> 


	10. Return to the Nemesis

I went to find Ratchet and he was talking to Optimus.

"Shzarah, so glad you could join us." Optimus said. I have a feeling Ratchet told him.

"Ratchet said something about finding their coordinates." I said.

"We did, are you ready to go?" Optimus said.

"Tell me where he is and I'll leave immediately." I said.

"For your safety I'll be coming with you. At least help you get inside." Ratchet said.

"No, no one is to come with. He won't let anyone hurt me or Bee but you guys…he wouldn't think about you, he'd let them kill you." I said.

"If it helps I won't get within a mile radius of the base, but it's still too dangerous for you to go alone. You said yourself; Megatron never knew that you're Soundwave's servant-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!" I yelled. I didn't mean to shout but I was getting frustrated. Everyone in the room turned and stared. I sighed, "I lived with them for a large part of my childhood. If I could get around without getting caught I can do it now. I can turn human and hide in small areas."

"Shzarah I trust your judgment but -" Optimus said.

"Optimus, nothing personal, but this is just between Soundwave, Bee, and I. I don't think it's safe for Bee to go yet until he learns more about his past." I said. Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other and they both looked surprised because of what I said.

"If you feel that strongly about this then go ahead," Optimus said.

They gave me the coordinates and I said goodbye to everyone before I left. It was in the middle of the night so I was unseen by humans as I flew through the sky. The decepticon base was high in what the humans call The Rocky Mountains. By sunrise I was nearing the _Nemesis_. I saw that there were barely any 'cons out tonight. I managed to sneak around the guards and slipped inside. I cautiously walked through the halls, hiding every time I heard a noise. I found Soundwave talking to Starscream. While I was waiting for Starscream to leave a large, metal arm was around my neck and a canon was held against my head.

"Scrap," I mumbled. I looked up and saw Soundwave who hadn't noticed me. You know what? It's time _they_ know about my service. I took a deep breath and shouted at the top of my lungs, "Master Soundwave!" Soundwave and Starscream turned and saw Barricade about to shoot me. Starscream turned to Soundwave.

"What does that dragon mean by _Master_ Soundwave?" he said angrily. Soundwave didn't answer; he just continued to stare at me in disbelief.

"Master help me! Tell them the truth!" I said helplessly. "Soundwave surely you remember me being your loyal servant back on Cybertron and I still am!" Starscream growled and lifted his hand and slapped Soundwave across the face; his talon-like fingers cut deep into his faceplate.

"Barricade let her go." Starscream said. Barricade shoved me to the ground. Starscream then turned back to Soundwave and said, "you will explain everything later." He motioned for Barricade to follow and they went outside, leaving Soundwave and I alone.

* * *

><p>I just realized I never did a disclaimer. I only own Shzarah, the others are not mine!<p> 


	11. Master

I was standing face-to-face with my master. Energon was coming out of his newly formed cuts across his faceplate.

"Shzarah, I'm surprised to see you. Especially after that little show you put on when the autobots realized who you were. What'd you say? Oh yes, 'Remember me 'con?' That wasn't a very nice way to greet me." He said. His crimson optics weren't filled with anger, they were filled with relief.

"I'm sorry Master, I couldn't blow the secret." I said looking down.

"Do they know now?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, they all do. They also know I'm your servant."

"How's Bumble Bee?"

"Bee's taking it a little hard."

"How hard?" he sounded worried.

"When I left he wouldn't talk to anybody."

"Scrap this is my fault. But was he happy as an autobot?"

"No doubt about it. He's the guardian and good friend of a human and he grew up to be a lot like you."

"That's not good." His face dropped.

"I meant in a good way. He cares for his friends. You should've seen the look on his face when-" I stopped. I didn't want him to know about the incident at the ocean. He glared at me; his eyes narrowing.

"When what?" he said.

"Never mind, there was an accident at the last battle but Bee wasn't injured."

"Shzarah tell me immediately." His voice became dangerous. I sighed.

"Jazz had grabbed onto Starscream's wing and when they were over the water Jazz fell."

"So Jazz died and that's when Bee was so upset."

"Not exactly, Jazz is alive."

"Then what happened?"

"I dove in after him. I swallowed a lot of water according to Ratchet. My flame almost went out."

"You nearly died, for an AUTOBOT?" he roared and I winced.

"He's my friend, I couldn't watch him die." His glare deepened then it relaxed into shock.

"You didn't." he said.

"I didn't what?" I said. Scrap I'm in trouble.

"You _love_ that autobot don't you?" he said. His optics went back into a glare.

"What? I-I don't know what you're talking about." I stuttered.

"Don't lie to me, Shzarah. Did you fall in love with this _Jazz?_" he said.

"Yes…" I whispered with a small voice.

"I can't hear you!" he said, danger filled his voice.

"Yes, I did fall for Jazz." I said louder this time. His glare deepened for a moment but he didn't say anything. Then, as if he had a change of spark, he softened.

"If I seem cruel, I'm sorry. This kind of behavior is pounded into decepticons, that's why I sent Bee away. Warn that 'bot that he better not hurt you." That was unexpected of him to say. I stood there in amazement. He continued, "Because if he did, he'll have to answer to me." Now I understand. He's trying to protect _me_ as well.

"I'll be sure to pass along the message." I said with a quick giggle.

"You need to leave soon, but give Bee this. Tell him that if he ever needs to talk to me to use this." He handed me a small device. I smiled.

"I will, but didn't you know that he can't properly? He can only speak Cybertronian or use a human radio."

"So I've heard. That's alright I still know Cybertronian." He smiled.

"Be warned, it may be a while until he feels ready. I only told them last night." He nodded.

"Of course, Primus knows how long it took for me to make the final decision on sending him away." He bid me farewell but before I left he stopped me. "You no longer are required to be my servant. You're free now." I sighed and turned.

"Soundwave, I hadn't seen you in eons. If I wanted to leave your service, wouldn't I have already?" he stared at me in surprise. "I'll continue to watch over Bee." Then I flew away.

* * *

><p>Shzarah is free, but she's still loyal to Soundwave. He turns out to be different than what everyone thinks. I've been sick in bed all day so I have a lot of time on my hands to write.<p> 


	12. The Return and a Brother's Story

After finally making it back to the autobot base I was exhausted. I nearly passed out when I got there.

"You need sleep." Ratchet said.

"Get Bee in here. I have something for him." I panted. Bee came up. I took his hand and put the small device in it. He looked confused.

"Shzarah, where did you get this?" Ratchet exclaimed in amazement. I smiled at Bee.

"Soundwave asked me to give it to you, Bee. He said if you ever need to talk to him or anything you can call him with that." I said. Bee's optics grew wide. I continued, "I told him you were taking this a little hard and he understands. He won't blame you for not calling." Bee asked Ratchet how to work it just in case. While they did that I went into my room and curled up to sleep.

The next morning I found Jazz talking with Bee, who looked excited. I walked up (in dragon form, I rarely use my human one now) and greeted them.

"Bee, apparently, called Soundwave," Jazz said. I grinned.

"Was he anything like you expected?" he shook his head excitedly. I laughed and said, "I'm guessing you like your brother?" he nodded. Jazz leaned against the wall.

"Maybe now he'll join the autobots." Jazz said. My face hardened.

"He can't." I said.

"Why not?"

"He's too high up in ranks to leave. Right when he announces that he's switching sides they'll kill him. Not for treason, but for the fact that he knows so much." Bee made a whinny sound and I put a hand on his shoulder, "He's alright, Bee. He won't hurt you no matter what side you're on." The others I'm not so sure about. Ironhide walked in.

"You're seriously messed up, Shzarah." He said. I glared at him.

"What makes you say that?" I responded.

"You let them communicate then say that Soundwave can't trade sides. Stop messing with his brain." My eyes narrowed as he said this.

"I only tell the truth now. I have no more secrets to hide."

"Yes you do, how did your brother die?" he was dancing on a delicate subject and just made the wrong move.

"He was murdered! Are you happy now?" I said furiously.

"By who? My best guess is none other than Soundwave!"

"Ironhide that's enough," Jazz said.

"Who!" Ironhide repeated.

"By another dragon!" I yelled. There was a pain in my flame. "But not a good one like the rest of us! It's like a dragon version of Megatron!" Ironhide looked shocked.

"That's why-" he began.

"That's why I left Cybertron. I knew the dragon was after me as well. Go ahead, go tell the others! It doesn't matter anymore I guess!" and I stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Ironhide really knows how to push Shzarah's buttons. Pleeeease review! I really want to know what you think!<p> 


	13. The Rise of Razechand

I walked through the door into the main hanger. I was frustrated and I'm sure it was clear on my face. Luckily there was nobody there. That's when I heard arguing outside. Sam walked in.

"What is all that noise?" he asked. My face stayed hard.

"I don't know, stay here." I said and turned human. When I walked outside there was a man trying to get into the base. I glanced at him then I looked at the officers and said, "Stop."

"What?" one of them said.

"You heard me, stop. I want to know why he's here." I said flatly. They backed away from the man.

"Thanks," he muttered. _Where have I heard that voice before?_ I wondered to myself.

"Who are you, and why have you come here?" I said.

"My name is Raymond. I'm here to talk to Optimus Prime." My eyes narrowed into a glare.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anyone by that name and I've been here for quite a while."

"If it's not the autobot base then what is it? And why would you have guards not letting anyone in?"

"That's classified information. Now I suggest you leave before I have them force you to." He grinned a devilish smile.

"Oh come now, Shzarah, you don't mean that do you?" he said. No, it can't be! He's been dead for years!

"That's not my name." I managed to keep my cool.

"Hmm not in that form but in your true form, your dragon form that is, your name _is_ Shzarah. You're Bee's guardian and you're servant to Soundwave, a decepticon." I clenched my fist. How does he know all this?

"Stay here," I said. I turned to the officers, "He's not to leave until I return, got it?" they nodded and mumbled a "yes ma'am" and I went back into the base. Optimus was the first one I saw and I walked up to him and plain out said, "A human out there apparently knows _everything_ about my past and I don't even know him." Optimus was taken a little off-guard when I said this.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"He said he needed to talk to you and he knew my name and that I was Bee's guardian. He even knew that I'm Soundwave's servant!"

"Where is he now?"

"Outside where I left him, I told him to stay until I went and got him."

"Bring him," Optimus said. That caught me off-guard.

"Are you sure?" he nodded. I went outside and found him still standing there.

"Well?" he said.

"Come in." I grumbled. He followed. When we got inside there stood Optimus in bipedal form; waiting for us. Raymond smirked.

"I guess I should show my true form as well." That's when I realized that "Raymond" is English for the dragon name "Razechand": the name of my long lost brother. He started to glow and he turned into a gray dragon the size of Optimus. I gasped and Optimus looked a little surprised.

"Ghano?" I said. Brother, ghano in dragon tongue is brother.

"Nfe," he answered. Yes.

* * *

><p>Perfect timing? I think nfe! By the way I'm just making up the language as I go! :D So we see Shzarah's...brother? Isn't he supposedly <em><span>dead<span>_?


	14. Razechand's Story

I had to be looking at a ghost or something. My brother? Ha! My brother's been dead for eons! I stared at him in disbelief.

"What's going on? Shzarah, who is this?" Optimus asked.

"Razechand, you're alive?" I said.

"So you do remember me?" Razechand said with that old smirk of his. I instantly got angry. Because of him I was kidnapped! I turned dragon and before anyone could react I punched him in the gut, sending him against the wall.

"Shzarah!" Optimus exclaimed. I kept my eyes glued on Razechand.

"Because of you I was kidnapped! You lied to everyone! We all thought you died and then Soundwave came along and kidnapped me and made me his servant then later on Bee's guardian! EXPLAIN!" I growled.

"Shzarah what has gotten into you?" Optimus asked. The others came in. I pointed to Razechand.

"He's my _brother_! He never died! He faked the whole thing!" I roared. Most of the autobots took a step back. Razechand stood up.

"I see you've gotten stronger, Shzarah." He said.

"Or the fact that you've hidden yourself for so long has weakened you." I said.

"You've changed. You're more, oh what's the word? Stern, you used to be more fun."

"If you haven't noticed, I was raised by decepticons after you 'died' and I had to grow up pretty fast to keep Bee safe." I glanced at Bee with my peripheral vision. He looked confused.

"Looks like I have explaining to do I guess." He admitted.

"You don't say, now I suggest you start explaining."

"Soundwave originally came to me for a guardian, but knowing I wouldn't leave he asked for advice on how to talk you into. Since I was your mentor at the time and you probably wouldn't want to leave our training I thought it would be best for me to fake my death. He disagreed at first but eventually he knew that Bee needed a guardian and fast." As he talked my fists clenched and my sharp teeth grinded together.

"You made a deal with Soundwave behind everyone's back." I said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement because I knew it was true. He cautiously nodded. I said, "You're not my brother, Razechand would never do that to me." Without letting anyone speak I flew out of the base, not caring if I was seen by humans. I needed to be alone.

* * *

><p>Was Razechand being foolish when he made the deal with Soundwave behind Shzarah's back? I'd love to hear what you think!<p> 


	15. Betrayal

Jazz's POV

Shzarah had run flew out of the base; all thanks to Razechand showing up. He's her brother? I thought he was dead. She said something about him faking it. Razechand shook his head.

"She's always been short-tempered." He said. That got me angry.

"It makes sense that she's pissed. You lied to her and faked your death. All that and planned with Soundwave behind her back for her to become his servant. She has every right to be angry." I said a little too protectively.

"You don't know my sister." He said as his eyes narrowed.

"Obviously I know her better than you. Luckily, I know where she went." I transformed and quickly drove out of the base and headed for the forest in the meadow; where we first met Sarah.

Shzarah's POV

I made it to the meadow and started to pace in dragon form. I had to clear my mind and get somewhere quiet before I exploded. I heard rustling behind me and assumed it was Razechand. I stopped.

"If you're here to apologize it's too late for that." I said.

"Now, what did I do?" Soundwave's voice came from behind me. I turned around.

"Soundwave I thought you were someone else." I said, then I remembered how he had planned with Razechand and I narrowed my eyes at him, "You owe me an explanation though."

"Shzarah what are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid. Razechand's alive; and you had planned with him before his 'death' on how to get me to be your servant. Why? You said no one would hurt me if I went with you; that was a lie. You let me believe my brother was dead!" I growled then before he could say anything I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against a nearby tree.

"Shzarah what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Don't lie to me Soundwave. I can easily kill you right now-" but I was cutoff when Jazz came into the opening.

"Shzarah!" he exclaimed. Soundwave and I looked at him but I didn't loosen my grip. "Shzarah let him go. I don't know if Bee had followed me. What if he saw you about to kill Soundwave?" I faced Soundwave.

"Fine," I said then dropped him. Soundwave stood up and punched me in the face; he made me fall backwards.

"What's wrong with you, Soundwave?" Jazz gasped. I looked into Soundwave's eyes and I automatically knew: this isn't Soundwave.

"Makeshift!" I exclaimed.

* * *

><p>So I'm bringing a character from Transformers: Prime into this. Makeshift in one of the episodes was able to shift and look like Wheeljack. He's doing the same thing now but with Soundwave.<p> 


	16. Makeshift and Sentinel

Makeshift smirked and said, "Looks like little Shzarah has figured out who I am. No matter, Lord Megatron would love to hear about Soundwave's relationship with Bee."

"Who says I'm going to let you live long enough to breathe another word?" I growled and stood up, ready to fight. "What have you done to Soundwave?"

"He doesn't even know I'm here. Megatron never…mentioned it to him."

"Shzarah, let's get out of here. We'll bring the others back." Jazz said.

"No, we can't risk him leaving. Comm. the others if you must but I'm not leaving." I said. That's the distraction Makeshift needed to attack us. He started to shoot and I dove behind a tree; Jazz did the same.

"They're on their way." Jazz called out then shot at Makeshift. I moved silently so while Jazz and Makeshift were shooting at each other I was able to get behind him. I attacked him and was able to make long gash marks across his faceplate as he turned. He grabbed one of my wings; then all I could remember was a loud _snap!_ and Jazz gasping. Then I blacked out.

When I came-to I was in the med bay. I sat up quickly and looked around the room until I found Ratchet.

"Ratchet did they stop Makeshift? Is Jazz okay? Did Megatron find out?" I said.

"Calm down, Shzarah one question at a time." He mumbled. "Jazz is fine and yes we were able to kill Makeshift. Problem is, we don't know if he contacted Megatron or not."

"Scrap he can't find out the secret or both Bee and Soundwave are dead!" I groaned.

"Soundwave's not dead; we're sure of that. Bee would've felt it if he did. If I were you I'd be more worried about your broken wing. I didn't know if that happened you'd pass out."

"Yeah it's another stupid thing about dragons." I muttered.

"It was Bee," Ratchet said out of the blue.

"What?"

"He's the one who killed Makeshift. Either he was pissed that he tried to kill you or that Makeshift was threatening Soundwave; possibly both." I smiled. Bee's gotten a lot stronger.

"He's gotten stronger since Cybertron." I said.

"He's had more experience."

"Am I free to go or do I still have to hang out around here?"

"I don't care, go ahead and leave if you want." I got up and left the room to find Sentinel's body and Optimus near him.

"Primus, how long have I been out?" I gasped. Optimus turned.

"A few days, Ratchet said that your body must've been using up a lot of energy to heal your wing." I kept my eyes glued on Sentinel.

"Is he…dead?" I asked. Optimus turned towards him.

"No, he's only in stasis. Soon, though, we will be able to 'wake him up'."

"Where did you find him?"

"He was on the dark side of the Earth's moon. The government had been hiding the ship from us for years." He didn't look too happy.

"Optimus can I make one request for when he wakes up?" I said.

"What?"

"Don't let him know who I am. Just let me be Sarah for a while. I never fully trusted him."

"Why?"

"Please, you never know he might not like having me here either."

"Alright you may. I'll make sure no one calls you Shzarah for a while after he's out of stasis."

"Thanks, Optimus." I said then left the room.

* * *

><p>Nearing the end of the story. A few more chapters and I'll be done! Thanks everyone for reading!<p> 


	17. The Rise and Fall of Sentinel Prime

I was in human form standing near the railing of an upper level next to Sam, waiting for Sentinel to be raised. I watched closely and carefully as the Matrix was shoved into Sentinel's spark chamber.

"Sarah, have you ever met Sentinel?" Sam asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said turning to him. "I'm only a human, remember?" he nodded. When Sentinel attacked Optimus when he woke up I almost changed forms and defended him; but Optimus got him to calm down.

We were outside the base planning our next move when Sentinel had a sudden change of character.

"In order to ensure the safety of Cybertron, a deal had to be made." Sentinel said. That's when he with no warning shot Ironhide with a rust ray.

"Why…?" Ironhide barely asked as he died. Sentinel started to shoot at us and we hid for cover. I growled and jumped out of my hiding spot.

"Sentinel where's your shame? You're a poor excuse for a prime!" I shouted. He turned his gun towards me but I was already in dragon form and on top of him.

"Shzarah!" he exclaimed.

"You traitor!" I yelled in his face.

"Says the one raising a decepticon! Hey Optimus, didn't you hear? Bee's a decepticon and Shzarah is Soundwave's servant!" he said.

"We already knew that, Sentinel." Optimus said. I heard metal and felt a sharp pain in my side; Sentinel had stabbed me. I fell off of him to the side and he stood up; wiping my blood off of the blade. He transformed and drove away; no doubt to the decepticons. Jazz ran up to me as soon as he was gone. I pushed him away and stood up; clenching my wounded side.

"This is why I didn't want Sentinel to know who I am," I said, wincing. "I knew he'd betray us but none of you would've believed me. I wouldn't believe myself to be honest. He is a prime after all."

"Shzarah, attacking him head on was foolish; but not telling us who he really is was even more so. Because of him, Ironhide is dead." Optimus stated.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted any of this to happen." I said, "But we can't worry about it right now. We have to stop Sentinel and the decepticons before they enslave this planet."

"Enslave?" Jazz said.

"Yes, enslave; the pillars are going to be used to bring Cybertron _here_ and they're going to try and enslave humans to repair it!" I said. Ratchet came up and moved my hand so he could see my wound.

"You'll be fine," he said. "Your body will heal it quickly."

"Thanks Ratchet." I said.

* * *

><p>Sentinel's betrayal shouldn't be new to you. If it is, STOP READING AND WATCH THE 3RD MOVIE AND CONTINUE!<p> 


	18. Death is Only the Beginning

This has to be the hardest moment of my life. The humans, by request of Megatron, are kicking the autobots off of Earth. Optimus wants me to stay behind in human form; just in case I'm needed. Right now I'm glad that dragons can't cry, because if I could I'd most likely be bawling my eyes out like a freaking baby. Bee was talking to Sam and I decided to say goodbye to Jazz. I walked up to him; my flame aching terribly.

"You will come back, right?" I said hopefully.

"We're not. Optimus says we need to honor the humans wish." He said.

"Please, you guys can't leave forever! The humans will die! You know that!" I said; my voice is starting to crack.

"Something tells me there's more than that."

"Jazz," I looked around for a second to make sure no one was listening. Then I continued, "truth be told, I love you. I don't want to see you leave. I can't." he was silent for a minute.

"This will not be the last time you see me; I swear." He said finally with a smile. Optimus announced that it was almost time to go and I said a quick goodbye to Bee and sat with Sam to watch them leave. At one point someone called him so I walked a little ways away. When they were starting to pass the clouds I noticed missiles heading towards the ship. When they hit it exploded.

"No!" I screamed. I just watched my friends _die_. I growled and started to run towards town. A few hours later the decepticons attacked. I kept running; I knew who I was looking for: Soundwave. I found him and hid behind a car.

"Soundwave!" I called out.

"Shzarah?" he gasped.

"Soundwave I'm very disappointed in you!" I exclaimed while moving hiding spots. He looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You caused the death of your own brother! The same one you had me protect for eons." I moved again.

"Bee couldn't have been n that ship!" he explained.

"All of them were!"

"Bee's not dead!" he blurted.

"What?"

"If he was dead I would feel it in my spark, I _know_ that he's alive!" he paused. "The others might be too; including Jazz."

"Don't tell Megatron or they all will."

"I can't betray my master! Surely you can understand that."

"Either betray your master or betray Bee and I. Choose now."

"I won't tell." I sighed.

"Thanks, Soundwave."

"But where are you?"

"Closer than you think."

"If you were nearby or in the sky I would have seen you already."

"Who's says I'm a dragon right now?"

"Shzarah you make no sense."

"I have a human form." Silence.

"How long?"

"My whole life." I calmly stated.

"Prove it."

"Excuse me?"

"Prove it. Come out from wherever you're hiding and show me your human form."

"You honestly don't trust me? Ouch," I muttered.

"Just so I don't kill you thinking you're-"

"WHAT?"

"Shzarah let me expl-"

"EXPLAIN WHAT? THAT YOU'RE KILLING HUMANS?" I growled.

"Shzarah I have direct orders from-"

"Yeah, yeah from Megatron."

"Shzarah please it's not what it seems!"

"Get out of here!"

"Just listen to me for one minute!"

"Soundwave, who are you talking to?" Starscream said. Scrap.

"What? Uh, no one."

"Liar you're talking to someone, I know it."

"Commander Starscream I do not know what you're talking about or why you're saying these things but I have duties to perform." Oh no, Soundwave you're not getting out of this one. I turned dragon and flew out of my hiding spot and landed swiftly near Starscream.

"Gah!" he said. "What is that doing here?" Oh Starscream, you're still a scaredy-bot.

"You, decepticon scum, have gotten on my nerves for the last time." I growled.

"Soundwave, who is this?" he demanded but his voice still had a hint of fear in it.

"Shzarah, guardian of Bee and servant to Soundwave." I answered.

"Shzarah stop-" Soundwave began.

"For eons we've been keeping this secret from the decepticons: Bee and Soundwave are brothers." I said darkly. Starscream was confused for a moment and turned to Soundwave angrily.

"Is this true?" he demanded.

"The war's over, it's only fair that they know that they just killed your brother." I stated.

"Starscream I don't know what this dragon-girl is talking about." Soundwave said.

"Then kill her already!" Starscream shouted.

"You traitor." I murmured before Soundwave readied his canon. He mouthed a "sorry" and started to shoot so I flew away.

* * *

><p>I seriously hate Starscream so I had to make him the one to catch Soundwave and Shzarah.<p> 


	19. Autobots Return and the End of the War

I found the autobots and was excited to realize that no one was hurt. I landed happily.

"You're alive!" I exclaimed.

"Shzarah what are you doing in dragon form?" Optimus asked straight-forward. I frowned.

"We have a problem. Soundwave just tried to kill me." I stated.

"What?" Bee asked.

"I was angry at him and hid and questioned him about attacking you guys. He knows you're alive because of the brotherly bond between him and Bee, although he swore not to tell the others. Starscream caught him talking to 'nobody' and questioned him. I decided it was time for everyone to know so I came out and told him how Soundwave and Bee are brothers. Soundwave denied it and Starscream ordered him to attack me."

"That no good traitor!" Brains muttered.

"Wait, Soundwave's Bee's brother?" Wheelie asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing no one told you when you switched sides." I said.

"I think I know the reason for Soundwave's actions." Optimus said.

"What?" I said.

"He's evidently still loyal to Megatron and was scared to admit it to Starscream."

"Really? The only one who seemed scared was Starscream when I came out of nowhere." I heard a couple of them snicker.

"No matter what the reason may be we still need to fight. Autobots, roll out." Optimus said. We went in separate directions but I stuck to Jazz.

"You kept your promise." I said randomly.

"I keep my word." He simply stated. I kept flying when I saw out of the corner of my eye that there was a group of autobots taken captive, one of them was Bee. I looked to see who was leading the small group of decepticons and saw that it was Soundwave. I growled and as he was about to kill Wheeljack and tackled him into a nearby building.

"You guys get out of here!" I commanded. Soundwave groaned at the pain.

"Shzarah-"

"What is freaking wrong with you? Are you trying to get on the autobots bad side? Do you want me to kill you right now?" I had a firm hold on his chest so I pulled him back off of the wall then slammed him back against it. Energon was starting to drip down his faceplate.

"Barricade was the one about to kill them, not me." He said with a raspy voice.

"Then why didn't you stop him?" I demanded.

"I tried! I swear by the All Spark I tried to stop him but he didn't listen! If he was about to kill Bee I would've killed Barricade myself!"

"What about Wheeljack? What about Bee's friend who almost died? You say you try and save him but having his friends die right in front of him while you just stand and watch would scar him! He trusted you right after I told him about you because you're his brother, but you probably would've lost all that trust and faith because of one mistake!" I growled.

"I'm sorry!" he begged. Great now he's begging; pathetic.

"You will be!" I growled.

"Please don't kill me! If the autobots win I'll switch sides!"

"Why not switch now?" I loosened my grip a little.

"Fine! Anything! Just give me a chance to be a real brother to Bee instead of hiding behind a bunch of lies!" he took me by surprise when he said that.

"Soundwave what are you doing?" Barricade demanded.

"This is a test." I whispered then I let him go and backed off. Soundwave readied his canon and aimed at Barricade.

"Soundwave what's the meaning of this? Have you gone mad?" Barricade said.

"No, I realized what I've become. I'm no decepticon. I thought I had to stay in service to Megatron but those days are over. I'd rather be with my brother." Soundwave stated calmly.

"What? Brother?"

"Bee's my twin brother, but don't worry. I know you'll take this secret to your grave. Because you're about to see it." He started to shoot but Barricade ran away. Soundwave sighed and put away his canon. Behind him I started to clap. He turned confused.

"Congratulations Soundwave," I said. "You're an honorary autobot." He smiled and Jazz ran up.

"What happened?" Jazz asked. "I knew you left but I heard crashing noises and what happened to Soundwave?"

"He switched sides, he's wanting to be an autobot." I said.

"And she got pissed at me and slammed me against a wall a couple times. I deserved it actually." Soundwave added.

"I'll comm. everyone and let them know." Jazz said, then he paused and added, "welcome to the autobots."

Megatron's POV

I was fighting Prime and I knew I was going to win when he suddenly got a call from one of his blasted autobots. I overheard him.

"Autobots, Soundwave has become one of us." The voice said. That traitor! Why would he become one of them?

"I see you somehow got Soundwave on your side. Care to explain?" I said as our swords clashed.

"Bumble Bee and Soundwave are twin brothers." Prime stated then tried to attack but I blocked him with ease. Brothers? Why didn't Soundwave ever tell me this? He has a lot of explaining to do.

Shzarah's POV

That's it; Soundwave and Megatron are the last of the decepticons. I watched from the top of a nearby building and watched the battle. That's when I saw Megatron go down, never to stand up again. I smiled and flew to the ground.

"Megatron's finally dead!" I exclaimed. There were shouts of excitement coming from everyone except Soundwave. He looked relieved and sad at the same time. Relieved because Bee is finally safe but sad because he lost many friends.

Back at the base everyone was celebrating. Soundwave and Bee were together and were continuously talking. I was with Jazz in dragon form. He asked me if we could be alone for a minute and went into a different room where it was quieter.

"Shzarah I need to tell you something." He began.

"Yes?" I said; I'm really curious as to what he has to say.

"First, don't be mad at us for not telling you we weren't going on the ship."

"Of course not, I understand completely."

"And when you told me you loved me I didn't know what to say at the time. Now I finally do."

"And that would be…?" he pulled me into a close hug and whispered in my ear.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>It's not over yet!<p> 


	20. The End Draws Near

I was shocked. Did Jazz really just say that?

"Jazz..." I said.

"Don't tell me you changed your mind." He said sadly pulling away. I smiled.

"Of course not." Then before he could say anything else there was a large explosion. There was dust and smoke everywhere and the base started to cave in. In all of the confusion I ended being the only thing holding up the roof. The others somehow made it out.

"We have to get Shzarah out of there!" I could hear Jazz exclaim. Optimus came in and was about to grab me, the others were in the doorway, but I just smiled.

"Jazz…" I said painfully as I struggled to hold it up, "I love you." I used a leg to kick Optimus in the gut so he went sliding into the doorway and I let my arms collapse and everything fall on me.

Jazz's POV

I just watched the one that I love get crushed by all that junk. I fell to my knees and thought about what she had said. _Jazz…I love you_ her last words kept ringing in my head. Who would've done something like this? Soundwave wouldn't do it, he switched sides and it put him and Bee in danger. Was it a human organization? I might never know but whoever did this to Shzarah, will pay.

* * *

><p>This is the end! I know some of you may be mad that I killed off Shzarah but hey, made a great ending don't ya think? Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
